1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method for controlling the display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which may display an OSD menu for changing a setting of the display apparatus, and a method for controlling the display apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent display apparatuses provide Graphical User Interfaces (GUIs) of On Screen Displays (OSDs) having OSD formats in order to control the functions provided by display apparatuses and settings thereof.
Meanwhile, when a user selects a physical button of an input device (for example, a remote control etc.) to change a setting of a display apparatus while watching the display apparatus, the display apparatus displays an OSD menu on a screen. In addition, in a case where a user selects a previous button of the input device or an exit button in order to return to the display screen which he/she had been watching, after changing the setting of the display apparatus using the OSD menu, the display apparatus had to end the OSD menu and remove the OSD menu from the display screen.
However, also in cases where the user wishes to temporarily watch the image displayed in the display apparatus after setting the display apparatus using the OSD menu, the user had to completely end the OSD menu using the physical button (for example, previous button, exit button etc.) of the input device. In addition, in the case of using the OSD menu again, the user had to re-invoke the ended OSD menu again, and change the setting of the display apparatus.
Especially in the case where the OSD menu has a structure including a plurality of levels, the user had to select the physical button of the input device numerous times to return to the OSD menu before it was ended, and the user even had to change the setting of the display again since the setting of the display had not been stored.